All I Need
by monique122
Summary: Alana Gilbert knew her limits, she knew that she could run three miles straight without stopping, that she could take down a man double her size, but what she didn't know was how she was going to get her ass and her idiot brother's ass out of Atlanta.
1. Chapter One: Playing Prisoner

Playing Prisoner

Alana Gilbert knew her limits, she knew that she could run three miles straight without stopping, that she could take down a man double her size, but what she didn't know was how she was going to get her ass and her idiot brother's ass out of Atlanta without being eaten alive by those things she could only describe as crazed cannibals. Her brother though, with all his irrelevant knowledge on the stupid Hollywood horror flicks called them zombies.

The Gilberts had come to Atlanta in hope of finding help. They had a group they belonged to before. It was safe, it was secure but it just wasn't enough to keep Alana content, she needed to know if there was a cure, if there was hope, so she headed here, bringing her druggie of a brother along with her even though he wanted to stay and play survivor man with Kaidan. Fucking Kaidan, he was always right, he was right about moving to a town away from civilization, he was right about Atlanta, he was always fucking right and she hated that. She hated him.

After the outbreak spread in Boston, their mother was killed by one of those crazed cannibals/zombies, and Alana was forced to kill her, something that still haunted her whenever she closed her eyes. Kaidan had found her and her brother trying to get out of Boston, he and his marine buddies had made it out, and had at least another two dozen people with them. He had a map, he had weapons, and he had food. He had been prepared, he'd known this was going to happen but he withheld that information from her, he still hadn't told her how he had known. His bullshit answer was that he was prepared for anything and everything, even a 'zombie apocalypse'.

She wished now she'd stayed back at the base, she should have listened to her brother, listened to Kaidan. As much as she hated him ninety percent of the time her ex was smart, he knew how to handle all this, how to take care of people, and now she was stuck on a roof with crazed cannibals/zombies beating against the door, trapped like mice.

"This is your fucking fault!" Aiden yelled turning to his sister who scoffed shaking her head.

"Yes, this is my fault I totally turned those people into cannibals with my sweet ass right?" She yelled making him roll his eyes, jumping as the door started to break.

"YOU BROUGHT US TO ATLANA! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" He shouted jabbing her in the chest with his finger and Alana glared, poking him back just as hard.

"Oh I'm sorry if I thought that the newscasters saying Atlanta was safe was true, how was I supposed to know?"

"BY LISTENING TO ME FOR ONCE IT YOUR LIFE OR FUCKING KAIDAN!" He says throwing his arms up in the air, turning to look at the door, the zombies were trying to squeeze through. "We need to get off this roof Lana." He says talking a step back as one of the things got half way through the door and Alana nods.

She glanced around, taking in her surroundings and spots a ladder a few feet away, she pointed Aiden's eyes following her fingers before she grips his hand and drags him to it, just in time for the things to break through the door. She turned and aimed her gun, taking out a few as she heard Aiden calling out to her. She shot another, and then started down the ladder.

She heard her brother cry out in pain, and she let go of the ladder, falling onto her feet. It hurt but she hadn't broken anything, landing beside her brother to see him clutching his ankle.

"What the fuck did you do?" She demanded letting out a yelp when a crazed cannibal, she refused to call them zombies, landed beside her its head caved in from the impact and she couldn't help but laugh. "Fucking morons." She mutters before gripping her brother's shirt and pulled him up, dragging him towards the gates they had stuck in through.

"I think I broke my ankle." Aiden said through gritted teeth clutching onto his sister's side as she laughs rolling her eyes at him.

"You're such a damsel in distress." She teases, picking up their pace when they got close to the car. She let go of Aiden when they reached it.

"We'll go back to the base, get you're ankle fixed." She says opening the passenger side door for him, and pushes him in before running to the driver's side, taking out one of those things before climbing in.

"Alana, Lana you need to hurry." Aiden said hitting her seat as he looked behind him, seeing a whole group of those things heading their way. Alana glances at the rearview mirror, cursing when she saw them and started the car, slamming on the gas pedal and sped away.

Alana lets out a loud laugh as they sped away, looking over at Aiden as he leaned his head back against the seat, breathing heavily.

"We did it! We made it out without a scratch on us." She grins and Aiden sends her a look, rolling his eyes as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette.

"Yeah, no scratches but a broken ankle." He mutters, the cigarette hanging from his lips as he lights up. Alana smiles a little, rolling down his window so the smoke wouldn't bother her as they headed back towards the base, passing the blown up CDC. Alana remembered when she last saw it, it was standing and it was abandoned. They'd tried to get in but there was no answer, no one was home as Kaidan would have said and they left it there, but now it was gone.

"Wonder why it blew," Aiden mutters and Alana shrugs, reaching in the glove department for the walkie.

"Don't know, probably something planned." She murmurs bringing the walkie to her lips.

"Home base, Gilbert reporting, over." The sound of static flooded the car before the answer was returned, the sound of a familiar chuckle making her roll her eyes.

"Take it you found a bunch of ghouls?" That was Kaidan's voice, him not bothering to do the radio formalities with Alana. She waited a moment before responding, hating that smug sounding voice he had.

"Yeah, there was nothing there." She says quietly, "CDC is gone though, blown up must have happened a few weeks ago, there's nothing but rubble and those things." The radio stayed quiet, and the siblings shared a look before Aiden took the walkie.

"Kaidan man, you okay?" He asked the sound of static flooding the car before Kaidan's voice was heard.

"Yeah, Yeah. You two just get back here safe alright? No pit stops, straight back to camp. Over and out." And with that the radio went to dead silence. Alana sighed turning it off and shoved it back in the glove box leaning her head back against the head rest as Aiden fiddled through some old cassette tapes she had in the car.

Something was up; Kaidan never could stay quiet like that for so long, apparently the CDC being in bits was something he hadn't known. She'd have to talk to him about that when she got back to the camp.

It was a long drive, a good four hours luckily they had enough fuel to get them there with no problem, unless they ran into a problem like a their car breaking down on the main highway, that was something they were not expecting.

"I told you this car was a piece of shit," Aiden teases standing beside her as she popped the hood, fanning away the smoke the poured out of the engine.

"Fuck you, don't talk about my baby like that." She glared over at him, reaching into her back pocket for her red bandana.

"Baby? This car is older than you are Lana, it's dad's old piece of junk." Aiden muttered bitterly and Alana gritted her teeth, choosing to ignore him as she messed with the radiator.

"You two got a problem?" Alana jumped at the sound of someone else's voice, slamming her head against the hood of the car.

"Fuck," She groaned turning around to face a man, his crossbow pointed at them, a smirk on his face as he tried to not to laugh at the girl. Aiden glanced over at Alana who now raised her gun to the man, just in case he planned anything.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled out, cocking the gun, the man holding his crossbow higher at the sound.

"I ain't here to shoot you; I'm just passing through, looking for someone." He says and Alana glances to the woods when she hears a whistle, obviously meant for the man in front of her. Alana watched curiously as the man whistled back, never dropping the crossbow, his shoulders tense and his eyes on her. Within a few seconds two more men ran over, an Asian kid around Aiden's age, and a man with sunken in blue eyes, and an unshaven face. All three looked sleep deprived, and now all three had their guns pointed at Alana and Aiden.

"We're not looking for a fight," Aiden spoke up dropping his cigarette to the ground reaching over to his sister, "Alana come on." He begs his fingers wrapping around her wrist, trying to get her to drop her weapon. She looks over at Aiden, seeing his pleading eyes before she takes a breath slowly dropping her gun, watching as the two of the men did the same, but she still had an arrow aimed at her head from the one that made her hit her head.

"Who are you?" The one with tired eyes asked making her glance over at him, his voice was soft, but it didn't ease her worry.

"Just two kids whose car broke down," Alana says gesturing towards her mustang that was still smoking up a storm, "We're just trying to get away from Atlanta." Aiden finished for her taking a step closer to his sister.

Rick looked at the two, they seemed harmless enough but these days you could never be sure. He glanced over at Daryl, who seemed to relax a little, but kept his crossbow pointed at the girl who had the colt in her hand, her fingers twitching, ready to fire if they tried anything.

"You guys weren't bit were you?" Rick asks gesturing for Daryl to lower his weapon, and he did slowly, never taking his eyes off the girl.

She had tanned skin, a few shades darker than the boy that stood beside her that was either her boyfriend or her brother that he couldn't tell yet. She had dark brown hair the fell just below her chest, the curls in it weighed down my sweat and dirt. She wasn't fidgeting like a scared girl would, she stood her ground her feet planted firmly to the ground, and stood protectively in front of the boy.

"No," Her eyes flickered over to Daryl as he lowered his crossbow then back to Rick, "My brother just twisted his ankle." Alana says as Aiden nods, Daryl nodding to himself. Made since he was her brother, if she'd been his girl he'd be in her place standing protectively in front of her he thought.

"We got a man that could take a look at that," Rick says looking down at the boy's swollen ankle, "But we'll have to blind fold y'all, don't need you knowing where we're staying at." Rick says and Alana goes to shake her head, "We also have a guy who can fix your car up, get you going on your way." Aiden gripped his sister's hand, giving it a tight squeeze leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"You think we can trust them?" He asks, his eyes never leaving the men in front of them. Alana thought for a moment, thinking of what Kaidan would have done…He'd never want her going alone with these people, but he'd go with them if he were here…She knew that.

"Alright," Alana says nodding giving them a weak smile, "Just don't kill us yeah?" She joked halfheartedly and Rick smiles.

"We don't kill the living." He says and gestures for Daryl to go forward to the girl, Glenn going over to Aiden.

"I'm Glenn," He says awkwardly as Aiden chuckles pulling a bandana from his pocket, handing it to him.

"Yeah, Aiden." He says gesturing towards himself before looking over at Alana as the man with the cross bow tied the bandana around her eyes, his hands going down to her wrists before the bandana is being wrapped around his own eyes.

Alana swallows down the lump in her throat as she listens to the men speak the man who had suggested to take them back to their group introducing himself as Officer Rick Grimes, Glenn was the Asian kid, and the only holding her hands a little two tight was Daryl Dixon. She didn't like playing prisoner, and she knew that Kaidan was going to go crazy if they didn't report back to him soon. But she could help these people, she wanted to make sure they were safe, and then she would tell them about the camp, where they could go a try to have a normal life.

_***And that is it; I'll have a new chapter to you guys as soon as possible, along with a new chapter of Safe and Sound. Tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoyed it, I happen to like it quite a bit myself. _


	2. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

_Dear Readers of 'All I Need',_

_Okay I thought I'd make some clarifications before updating with the next chapter. In this story Sophia was never in the barn, and they still have yet to find her. Everything is pretty much the same, it's set a little after bring Randall back to the farm, they still haven't decided wither or not they are going to kill him and Dale is not dead! _

_Also if you want a visual of what the OCs look like Alana would be casted as Sophia Bush, Aiden as Jeremy Allen White, and Kaidan is most likely going to be Sebastian Stan. _

_I hope you all will like the new chapter, it should be up in a few hours and I'm so thankful for all my readers! I would really appreciate if you reviewed the chapters; it helps me get the motivation to write more when I know for sure people like the story. I love you all and again thank you very much!_

_-M._


End file.
